


A Bespoke Wedding

by Evie_12



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Everyone lives, Everyone's happy, F/M, Female Eggsy Unwin, Harry Hart Lives, Hartwin, Wedding Fluff, and we love it, the golden circle? never heard of her, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: (Alternative universe of female Eggsy/Male Harry)A wedding, basically :)
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 15





	A Bespoke Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking on Pinterest at wedding dresses right, and I thought fuck it. Harry & fem!Eggsy deserve a pretty wedding.
> 
> I've never done a different gender au before so bear with. (I had to google if that expression was 'bare' or 'bear', turns out it's bear. Who knew)
> 
> Harry's alive, Merlin's alive, Roxy's alive, JB's alive, Brandon's alive. Tilde's great we love her, but she's not here. & The Golden Circle storyline can fuck off; we're all about happiness here.

“Do you have any idea about what you want? Most people have Pinterest boards that sort of thing” Roxy asked after 5 minutes of Eggsy simply staring at the rails upon rails of wedding dresses in the ‘fancy-ass’ (as Eggsy had so eloquently put it) bridal shop. Eggsy sent a blank look towards her friend, “Rox, I never thought I was ever going to get married let alone have enough money to buy a decent looking wedding dress. What makes you think me of all people would have a Pinterest account”. Roxy shrugged downed the rest of her champagne.

“No need to worry my dear” the consultant said as she came over, “lots of brides don’t have an idea of what they want, I usually start out by having the bride try on some different styles so we can get an idea of what shape and fit you like the best”. The older woman smiled kindly at them both and ushered Eggsy towards the fitting room before getting Roxy to help her pick out some starting dresses.

Eggsy sat on the little stool with a sigh and looked around the spacious fitting room she’d been put in. The bridal shop was actually one that Kingsman tailors had a connection to and Andrew had nothing but praise to say about _Mika Herrera London_ when she and Harry had asked about them. Trust Kingsman, the bespoke tailoring company that they were, to be connected to a bespoke bridal company which okay, they are a tailoring shop so obviously they do have wedding fittings but Eggsy didn’t really understand why they were connected aside from that. The fact that it was only a 7-minute walk from Kingsman was a nice bonus though.

Harry had to have informed the shop that Eggsy and Roxy were stopping by today as when they walked through the doors the owner came up to welcome them, congratulate Eggsy on her engagement and then hand them both a glass of champagne in a crystal cut glass flutes which Eggsy downed like a shot for some liquid courage. Surprisingly the owner just laughed and said that quite a few people that came in there did that. Although mainly it was the brides mothers who were paying the for the dresses, ‘drinking their sorrows about spending a small fortune’ Roxy had whispered to Eggsy once the owner had left them. As much as Eggsy had argued, and her mum had argued, Harry had already said that he had told the shop that he would be paying for the dress and not to mention how much the dresses were as he wanted Eggsy to pick whichever one she wanted because she loved it for how it looked and made her feel rather than by how much or little it cost.

“Alrighty then my love, we have 6 dresses here for you to try on to get a feel of what styles you want to stick to. We have A-line, trumpet, sheath, mermaid, tea length and ball gown” The consultant, Jackie, hung up each dress by the coat hanger onto the hooks on the wall. “I have a feeling the ballgown is a no based on the face you made when I hung it up” Jackie chuckled and handed it off to Roxy to put away.

“Sorry, it’s beautiful n’ all but I ain’t one for all that poofy-ness” Eggsy said with a bit of a flush colouring her cheeks, “I like the A-line and mermaid, trumpet’s nice too”. Jackie nodded and took away the other dresses, “how do you feel about long sleeves?” Eggsy shook her head no after a second of consideration, “neckline?” Eggsy shrugged and felt her cheeks heat up again, “sorry, I haven’t looked into all this that much to be honest”. Jackie shook her head with a smile, “no need to apologise, I was just the same when looking for my dress. Didn’t even know where to start! Now then, I do believe we should start with getting some of your sizes in of the a-lines first and we’ll go from there”

Eggsy then spent the next 20 minutes trying on all sorts of dresses of different patterns, beading, sparkles and styles. As much as Roxy was a good friend, she too seemed to have no idea what she was doing when it came to picking the right wedding dress for Eggsy. Harry had apparently given no details about their wedding to the shop, although that was probably because they didn’t really have much of an idea themselves yet aside from the fact it was going to be in the grounds of HQ. The upper levels of the manor were actually used as a wedding venue on rare occasions. Of course the security were Kingsman staff acting as regular security officers to ensure nobody wandered off to places where they shouldn’t, but it was a gorgeous place to hold gatherings.

“Do you have a colour scheme at all Gabriella?” Jackie asked as she held out her hand to help Eggsy off the platform where she was showing off the dresses to Roxy with less and less enthusiasm.

“Excuse me? Gabriella?” Roxy asked with a confused look on her face. Eggsy looked back at her with a slight smile, “Yeah?”

“Your name is Gabriella?”

“Yes? What, you didn’t think it was actually Eggsy did ya?” Eggsy asked then laughed at the face Roxy pulled, “of course not, I just never found out what your actual name was I suppose”

“Well, now you know” Eggsy shrugged and then turned back to finally answer Jackie’s question.

“So can I call you Gabi then?” Roxy asked with a cheeky grin, Eggsy glared at the other girl “no you cannot shut up Roxy” she turned back to Jackie who was looking rather amused, “we're thinking of doing a burgundy with black and white theme.”

“Oh how lovely!” Jackie was about to continue when the phone rang out front, “Oh, one moment please ladies”

Eggsy sighed as she watched her walk away, “I don’t think we’re having much luck here Rox, this is like the 10th dress I’ve tried on and I don’t feel right in any of them”. Roxy looked her up and down, nodding to herself, “Merlin says the mermaid dressed look too restricting and I have to agree, you need to be able to walk without shuffling”

Eggsy’s mouth dropped open and a slight redness tinted her cheeks, “Roxy! How long has Merlin been watching! You were in the dressing room with me for the first dress, I had my tits out and everything!” She hissed out in a harsh whisper, crossing her arms over her chest making Roxy laugh, “Eggsy there were so many camera’s in the dorm room I think it’s safe to say Merlin’s seen far more than just your tits. Didn't he also oversee you first honeypot?”

“Fuck off. Tell Merlin he can do my next report as his apology” Eggsy stuck up her middle finger to Roxy’s glasses and went back to the fitting room to wait for Jackie, leaving Roxy cackling to herself on the sofa of the show room.

\----

“This one I believe might just be the one my dear” Jackie smiled brightly when she came into the fitting room to join Eggsy and held up a floor length white A-line dress with a decorative pattern going from the cap sleaves to the plunging sweetheart neckline. The pattern covered the entire chest area but faded out down the skirt, the back was a mesh illusion with the leaf-like pattern spread across it which also faded out the further down the back it got.

“Oh” Eggsy breathed out in slight awe, “It’s beautiful” she said, reaching out to feel the gown.

“Once you have it on I’d like to put a belt on around your waist, it’ll add a little sparkle but won’t look too overpowering”

Eggsy simply nodded and started to take off the previous mermaid dress she had on. Once the new dress was on and all the buttons fasten up along her back, she turned towards the mirror in the dressing room and couldn’t help the soft gasp that slipped from her lips. “You look gorgeous” Jackie said softly from behind her, “it is pretty” Eggsy said after a few seconds, “shall we go out there to show Miss Morton?” Jackie then asked, Eggsy nodded and lifted the hem of the dress so she could walk out to show Roxy. Eggsy couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face once Roxy caught sight of her, she looked just as awed as Eggsy did when she first saw the dress.

“Eggs you look beautiful! And that dress too, it’s lovely” Roxy gasped. She smiled widely and cleared her throat, swiping at her cheeks quickly.

“Aw Rox, don’t go all emotional on me!” Eggsy giggled and turned to look at herself in the mirror, “I’ll be right back ladies, just need to get the finishing touches” Jackie said and left to go to another part of the shop.

“Even Merlin gasped when you came out” Roxy said once they were alone, “yeah?” Eggsy said and looked her through the mirror, “he ain’t off the hook just yet mind”. At that moment Jackie came back with two boxes in her hands, “okay dear, this is the belt I was telling you about” she said as she took out the sleek piece of ribbon that had jewels on the front and wrapped it around Eggsy’s waist, the ribbon was a very pale pink verging into a light mink colour but it complimented the dress perfectly. The jeweling at the front sparkled under the lighting and accentuated Eggsy’s waist but as Jackie said, wasn’t too in your face. After the ribbon was tied in a neat bow at the back, Jackie stepped back and away to open the lid of the second, larger box.

“Now, if I remember correctly, your fiancé is a lover of butterflies. My husband is a lepidopterist himself; he and Mr Hart were friends at Oxford when they were doing their biology degree together. Mr Hart encouraged my husband to join him when he went on to get his master’s degree in medical entomology here in London”. Jackie turned to Eggsy holding a sheer veil over her arms, “when I saw this I just knew I had to show it to you”

The veil was white, of course, but with white 3D butterflies made of the same fabric of the pattern that decorated the dress were scattered about in various sizes, the very edge where it would touch the floor had the leaf-like pattern on to match the dress.

“Holy shi- sorry I mean it’s perfect Jackie!” Eggsy practically squealed, “Oh he’ll love it! I love it, Rox look at it oh my days”. Roxy nodded and sneakily tapped the side of her glasses to take some photographs, she’d promised Michelle that she would as unfortunately she was at home sick and was unable to come along. Even Eggsy’s friends from the estates had asked for photo’s to be taken. Eggsy had told Jamal, Ryan and Brandon that as much as she loved them, there was no way she was letting the three of them come along to find her wedding dress with her as they’d no doubt only take the piss. 

“Let’s try it on shall we?” Jackie said and carefully attached the veil to Eggsy’s hair, “at the moment this has clips but we can alter the way in which it can be attached, you could have a headband perhaps”

Eggsy looked back to the mirror, everything about what she saw made her excited, nervous and overall in disbelief that a simple wedding dress and veil could make her feel so happy.

"This is it Rox, this is what I want to wear to marry Harry"

**Author's Note:**

> I had to add photo's with this as I have learned from writing this that I am excruciatingly bad at describing clothing. Expect photos in every chapter honestly.


End file.
